The love after no
by Tina1993
Summary: Later after Seanon 7 when Rory said no to logans propsal and when she left for her job to follow the elcection Campain


Epilogue – After Rory graduated Yale she got a job at the E-zin traveling paper and she Followed the Obama trial campaine

Epilogue – After Rory graduated Yale she got a job at the E-zin traveling paper and she Followed the Obama trial campaine. She has already been gone for at least six months already. She has been to New York, Maine, Virginia, North Carolina, South Carolina, and Georgia, and now they are heading to Tennessee.

Rosemary would you like to go out to the club tonight?

Ok, what time do you wan't to go?

Ummmm……How about 10:00PM

Sure we can meet up at 9:30 in the lobby.

O.K.

O.K. see yea then Bye.

(Rory went home to get ready to go out with Rosemary to the club on their last night in Tennessee, Rory went down to the lobby at 9:30 and found Rosemary.)

Hi Rosemary

Hey, you look great

You do too, ready to go?

(Rory and rosemary arrived at the club and met up with some of her work friends.)

Hey everybody ( looks to the side and)

OMG!!

What, Rory breath

OMG, OMG

What

I need to use the rest room

OK, Do you want me to go with you

I'm ok, I'll go by myself

(Rory goes over to the restroom and runs into Finn.)

Oh, sorry Sr.

Sorry Love (looks down)

Finn, What are you doing in Tennessee?

I am here with Logan and Colin, Love.

Ohh… with Logan…What is he doing here?

I don't know….I think business, he just asked if he wanted to come down and go to the club.

Hey Finn, who are you talking too.

(Finn waving his hands for him to stop coming toward him)

Who are you waving too. (Rory turns around and sees Logan)

Don't turn arou…

Since you told me not to I am going to turn around I am going to turn around.

Don't (She turned around while he said that)

H……….

(Silent)…Hi

Hi

How have you been?

Not so good you?

Ok, some good and some bad

Ohh…How is Honor doing?

She's good. Her and Josh are having a baby.

(Silence is which Rory + Logan stare each other)

Hello? I'm still here

Ohh….Sorry Finn

Yea, sorry, well I have to go I am leaving tomorrow (Flustered)

Right, Bye Love

Bye Finn, Bye Logan

Bye "Ace"

(Rory try's to find rosemary and their coworkers but she couldn't find them. But somebody grabs her arm.)

What the….

Hey, I thought you were leaving.

I am I'm just trying to find my friend and coworkers.

I need to talk to you ok.

Ok

Come with me

Why? Were we going?

Right here, Rory I love you I can't live without you I want you to go back out with me and we will take it slow and not to go to fast.

Wow, Ummmm……I guess we can try and go slow. But what about my job…I have to leave tomorrow.

How long are you going to be gone for?

At least for 6 more months

We can try long distance again.

Okay, By the way, I need your phone number I kind have deleted it from my phone memory.

Here put yours in mine and I'll put mine in yours.

Ok, Thank you

No problem "Ace"

(Rory is looking in Logan's eyes, Logan grabs and Kisses her)

OMG….What are we doing

I am kissing you….I love you "Ace"

I love you too.

Where are you staying?

I am staying at the motel across the street.

That crap hole

Yea, that is all my work could afford for us.

Ok, you are going to get out of thast crap hole and stay with me ok.

Ok

I'll go with you to get your things

Ok, I need to call my mom

No problem

Ok, lets go

(rory gets her thins and calls her mom and tells her everything that happened and does a prank.)

Lorilie – Dragonfly Inn, Lorilie speaking how may I help you?

Hi, I would like to make a reservation for Sunday night.

How many people will be with you?

Just 2, me and my boyfriend.

What would the name be under?

It will be under Huntzburger.

Thank you see you Sunday.

(Hangs up and turns to Logan)

What did you just do?

I made reservations for us at the dragonfly inn for tomorrow night.

Ok, well lets get you checked out out of here and go to my hotel for the night then we can leave tomorrow morning and go to Stars Hollow.

Ok, lets go.

(Rory and Logan arrived at his hotel and talked and then went to bed. The next morning they went to Logans car and drove to stars hollow)

(Once they arrived in Stars Hollow they headed to the DragonFlyy inn)

Rory!!What are you here.(Logan walks in right behind her) OMG are you 2 back together?When?How?

Well i as in Tennessee and i went to the Club and i saw Finn and we started talking then i ran into Logan and we started to talk and we decided to give it one more chance and see what happens.

Were you the one who called me and made the reservations for tonight?

Yea

OH, well here is your room key you can go on up.

(Rory and logan went up to there room)

(when they get to there room logan drops everything and give rory a hug and a kiss, Rory does the same but she throws her arms around his shoulders until they heard a knock on the door)

Hi Mom

The town is having the Firelight Festival i was wondering if you were going.

Of cours i would never miss the firelight festival

Ok what time do you want to go?

How about 1 hour because i need to take a shower

Ok see you in a hour then bye.

Bye mom

(Rory got in the shower and got ready for the firelight festival while logan watched T.V. and got dressed)

Logan ready to go...Logan...(Rory walked over to Logan and saw that he was asleep)

Logan wake up...(Rory shook logan)

What i am trying to sleep

We have to get ready for the festival

Ohh crap i forgot...i am so sorry

Its ok just hurry up we are going to be late

Ok let me get ready

Ok i'll be down stairs wating for you with mt mom and luke

ok go, i'll hurry

(Rory went down stairs with her mom and luke to wait for Logan. About 10 minutes later Logan came down and said hi to lorilie and luke and they went to the Firelight festival)

Wow i forgot how Stars Hollow celebrates things

Yea, i know it has been awhile since i have seen one of these events.

Well i lov this particular one because it is all about love.

I like just being here with you at this festival...I Love you Logan

I love you to "Ace"

Lets go get somthing to drink.

Founders Day Puch!!

Fine not to much though

Ok come on

Lets go

(Rory and Logan hung around the festival Rory got surprisingly drunk and Logan was surprised the he did not get drunk but hey still walk around)

Rory you want to go

Nahh i am good i just need some coffee

I'll go get it for you

(Logan went to go get rory some coffee and found lorile)


End file.
